The present invention relates to a system for providing information relating to a vehicle tire. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for sensing an operating parameter of a tire and the position on the vehicle of the tire for which the operating parameter is sensed.
It is known to provide a vehicle with a system for sensing an operating parameter of a vehicle tire in order to monitor the operating parameter while operating the vehicle. Such operating parameters include the inflation pressure and temperature of the tire. The known systems include sensors that are mounted to individual tires and/or rims of the vehicle and provide a wireless signal that includes data relating to the inflation pressure of the individual tire.
The sensors of the known systems may change position on the vehicle as the tires and/or rims are mounted at different positions on the vehicle, e.g., when the tires are replaced or rotated. The known systems require manual programming or calibration to allow the system to associate the sensors with their associated tire positions. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system for sensing operating parameters of a vehicle tire that automatically associates the sensed operating parameter with the position of the tire from which the operating parameter is sensed.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for monitoring an operating parameter of a tire of a vehicle includes an identification adapted to be connected to a rim of the vehicle. The identification conveys a rim identification code. A tire-based unit senses an operating parameter of the tire and provides a radio frequency signal indicative of a sensed operating parameter of the tire and an identification code of the tire-based unit. A rim identification sensor detects the identification and provides a rim identification signal indicative of the rim identification code and the position of the tire on the vehicle.
The system also includes electronics for receiving the radio frequency signal and the rim identification signal. The electronics correlate the radio frequency signal with the rim identification signal and associate the radio frequency signal with the position on the vehicle where the tire is mounted.